Neko Nations!
by LeNekopan
Summary: England (and his all-knowing wisdom) has transformed the G8 into cats and they've been transported somewhere by a mysterious person. When they land into the life of Alixis Red, what will happen to them? And will they ever want to leave the warm hands of this Russo-Canadian girl? (Hetalia Characters OOC because of plot twists, Rated T for Paranoia and swearing and future romance?


**Da Herro there~ and welcome to my new story!**

**. . . . . . Hey, don't judge me… just hopping on the bandwagon *jumpsonwagonfullofbandkids***

**There's a hidden reference in this story, can you find it?**

**2 clues, its related to American History and its near the beginning. First to find it gets a mention in the next chapter~! Good Ruck!**

**Chapter 1: The Answer is Simple, Sealand.  
**

****~~~~((O3O))~~~~****

"That blood frog, I'll show him! Calling me caterpillar brows for a week straight is one thing.. But spill my tea and I'll make you pay!" England huffed as he stormed down the hall, spell book in hand, on his way back to the G8 meeting.

**_**~~~~(( _3_ =3 Eh… tiny flashback provided by FrUk, cause its just that shippable..))~~~~**_**

"OY! CATERPILLER BROWS!" England turned, clearly annoyed, to the Frenchman behind him.

"Frog, why don't you come up with something more clever?" England said, ignoring the insult. France snorted.

"Hon, says the Brit who's been calling me a frog since the 11th century!"

…..And thus, their usual brawl began.. It took so long and was morbid and involved them both swearing like angry British sailors (no pun intended). Which is why if the author had typed it out it would've taken so long and would've forever scarred our younger viewers, so we'll just skip to the part where they were throwing punches at each other.

England dodged a punch France threw, just to have the Frenchman's now slightly opened hand slap straight into his cup of Earl Grey.

"You spilled my tea, you bloke!" The Englishman groaned in annoyance, storming out of the meeting hall, leave France to think he had won.

**_**~~~~((_3_=3 Now let's get back to where we really are~))~~~~**_**

England threw open the doors to the G8 meeting, catching all the nations attention.

"HA! Take this you bloody frog!"

"_**Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explora~"**_

The room lit up into a bright white light. The room was filled with smoke.

"Vhat ze hell!"

"V-ve.. What's-a going on!?"

"Probabry something bad…"

"Ah! England! What didja do?!"

"Maple! Wha.?"

"The room is bigger, da?"

"Honhonhon~ don't you just look so cute, Angleterre.~"

"W-what! My spell backfired!"

The smoke cleared and exposed the G8 for what they were, a bunch of kittens. Suddenly the door swung open, startling the neko nations.

"Hello everyone!" Sealand exclaimed. He stood silently, staring at the neko nations.

"Uh… S'up Sealand…" America said awkwardly. He may not be able to read the mood, but I think it was obvious to even thick-headed people like America that this was obviously an extremely odd and tense situation.

"Pffft…." Sealand held a hand over is nmouth snickering… before bursting into laughter.

"hahahahahahahaha! Oh England, you've REALLY outdone yourself this time! Hahahaha~!" England glared.

"Oh shut up you little git!" he sighed. " I hate to say this, but Sealand, can you do something for me." Sealand stopped laughing. Staring him down.

"Yeah?" He asked, "what?"

England sighed again, as if he really didn't want to do this.

"Please go get Norway, I know he'll probably be able to reverse this spell." Sealand walked over and picked up said Englishmans' spell book. He flipped open the spell book, thumbing through it.

"Sealand, go get Norway. He knows magic like me." Sealand looked up, turning the book towards England and the others.

"Ya mean, this spell?" England's eyes widened.

"Yes, how did y-"

"Norway taught me, I asked _you_, but you said _I_ wouldn't get it.. Ive actually gotten pretty good at it."

"What!?" England stared in disbelief. The Sealandian turned the book back around and proceeded to thumb through it again, as if he had something else in mind.

"Hm…." Sealand muttered as he scanned the pages.

"Sealand, do you think you could reverse the spell?"

Sealand gave no answer, just kept looking through the book.

"Sealand!"

Again, no answer.

"Dammit! Sealand if don't answer me I-"

"Ah-Ha! There it is!"

"What..?" Sealand up from the book, taking a few steps back.

"THIS IS FOR NEVER AKNOWLEDING ME!" He yelled.

"_**Mutta, to ra teleka. Traport de cor mitta, worra nico, aram!"**_

"AH!"

The room was filled with blue and green smoke and when it cleared…

The neko nations were gone.

"Hehehe~ Take that you British jerk of jerks… and everyone who didn't aknowledge me~" Sealand smirked, skipping out of the room with spell book in hand.

"I wonder where they'll end up?"

****~~~~((O3O))~~~~****

**I bet you weren't suspecting that didja!**

**Oh Sealand you devil~!**

**Anyway, like I said, first to find the hidden refeence gets mentioned in the next chapter, and I'll try to do something like this on every chapter, but I don't know.. I'll let you know if there is one or not.**

**…..And I may end up needing a OC or two.. so PM me if you're interested and I'll give you more info.**

**What will happen next I wonder?**

**Next time: Chapter 2: Poof! So many Kitties!**


End file.
